Even Nature Has an Icy Side
by MehMonsters
Summary: 'darkness was all I saw... Just a void of darkness, where no light could follow after it.' This is How It feels to be wizard with a sarcastic, talkative, exceed. Meet Torin Excalibur, another teenager just wondering through the basic life of a wizard in his own little world and thoughts. But one day that changed when he met Astria Delitar,(MOVED ACCOUNTS!)
1. The End, or the Beginning?

The town was wide and spacious as my exceed buddy flew next to me, ''Yo' Torin when are we gonna eat?'' He asked me.

I rolled my eyes looking around, ''Soon, Just lets find a market so we can steal a thing of food.'' I answered putting my hoodie over my head as my eyes wandered and took notice of a girl with black hair and neon green streaks blended in. She stared at me.

''You ok Tor'?'' Nine asked me. I ignored him, still staring at the girl in awe. ''Hey Tor, stop staring you look stupid.'' Nine blurted at me, I jumped a little looking back at the stubborn exceed. ''Lets go already!'' He yelled in a hurry then flew to the market that stood a few feet away.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up but I continued walking towards the market walking behind the clerk, knowing this would be easy.

''Umm excuse me sir?''I asked kindly tapping the clerk's shoulder, He turned around giving a wide smile.

''Hello young man, how can I help you?''He asked. I smiled stupidly my eyes glancing over at Nine who stuffed his stubby hands full and flew away with the stolen food.

''NEVER MIND BYE!'' I smiled running away huffing in relief then grabbed an apple from Nine's paw munching on it, smirking a bit in triumph but felt my body tingle at the memory of that girl staring at me once more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After seeing that stupid all-knowing smirk on Shina's face, I knew _SOMETHING_ was behind me that she didn't want to point out. I rushed through checking if we got our order right, and quickly turned around only to drop the tray in my hands, I stood there like a retard staring at the boy across the street with an exceed hovering close to him. However, the exceed caught attention of the boy and both were off before I could take a step towards them.

I found them stealing food from a clerk in a small market a couple buildings down from where I was earlier. I had long forgotten getting food or apologizing to that chef, but I had to track this guy down, there was just something off about him.  
I followed him walking randomly through the town eating stolen goods, all the while Shina telling me that she was starving and wanted fish or something like that...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

''So where are we going today huh Torin? ''Nine asked me as I laid upside down in a tree still munching on an apple from earlier.

''Somewhere people won't be assholes maybe.'' I smirked playfully. Nine laughed at this sarcastically.

''Or we could get jobs...'' He muttered.

I raised an eyebrow in question, ''Are you serious? You're as stupid as f-'' I began but jotted up looking around my hair standing nervously on end, ''You feel that.'' I asked jumping down from the tree with a thud.

''Yea, I'm shocked you noticed it finally.'' Nine replied nibbling on a salmon.

''NINE SERIOUSLY SOMEONE'S BEEN FOLLOWING US I FEEL THEIR AURA!'' I yelled frustratedly dropping my apple looking around, ''Nine go fly around and see if anyone followed us.'' I demanded. He made a low growl of disappointment and did as told flying out to find whatever was around there making me go crazy. 'I don't smell anything' I thought looking closer through the crowded streets and noticed that same girl, 'The fuck she doing here?' I asked myself digging my hands into my sweatshirt pockets.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Pine trees and Christmas.' I thought. 'he must use some type of ice magic then' I wondered out loud. that 'person' being that teal eyed boy from earlier was upside-down in a tree eating one of the last apples. I had decided on walking in with the crowd, blending in so when he _did_ notice that someone was following him, my cover wouldn't exactly be blown asap. 'I wonder what kind of apples are his favorite' my mind wandered while I absentmindedly petted Shina's fur, she had fallen asleep on the way here.

My thoughts shaped back to reality when I noticed in the corner of my eye again getting down from that tree, putting on his hood and walking towards me, or was it the crowd? I couldn't tell there were too many people.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I stopped in front of her and gave a confused look at her while Nine flew down landing on my shoulder.

''Why are you following me?''I asked my cold breath evaporating into the cool air.

''Damn! look at dat hot Exceed!'' Nine exclaimed staring at the exceed asleep in the girl's arms.

I gave a cold look, my hands lying freely in my pockets ''Answer my question bitch'' I said bitterly, the wind blowing my hazel bangs softly inside my hoodie, My eyes staying glued to her's.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Answer my question bitch." he said, a cold edge in his eyes not there from earlier. I was internally freaking out, 'How the hell did he know it was me?'

I smirked confidently taking him by surprise, "I just wanted to know how you got your exceed friend."

My eyes darted up to said exceed who was still staring at Shina or 'Dat hot exceed' I smirked evilly internally at least even though she's asleep Shina will hear it so many times it will be a memory, I'll never let her live this one out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I didn't know who this chick was but bluntly answered her question, ''Nine's been with me since I was a baby… I'm not really sure where he came from'' I answered and Nine kindly smiled.

''Yup, I can't remember a thing from where I came from, but Torin and I have been buddies since babyhood.'' He added.

I rolled my eyes at Nine turning my gaze back at her ''Now actually answer my question, why the fuck were you following me? Didn't your parents ever teach you not to stalk people?'' I asked folding my arms over my chest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

My eyes fell to the ground, my parents are dead. They have been since I was little, in fact they told me, in the last story they ever told me, that the day I was born, stars fell from the sky and my dad had went to where one had landed close by, only to find an egg with a small Orange flame like pattern around the base. They had also told me stories of another world, one called, Edolas.

My vision blurred and I could hear Shina yelling, it's good she woke up. But her voice was so very far away, and I was so very tired all of the sudden...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

''IS SHE OK? WHAT DID YOU DO!?'' The orangish-yellow Exceed yelled. I ignored her and picked the girl up bridal style. She weighed way more than what she looked like standing, ''Damn she feels hot, we gotta get her somewhere cooler'' I told Nine.

''We could take her to Eva's place.'' Nine replied.

''IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME!'' The female Exceed screamed her nostrils flaring.

''Just follow us, ok exceed?'' I said while I carried the girl in my arms, she smelt like... sour apples, I looked down at her sniffing her a little and Nine smirked.

''Oh you smellin deh cutie you like?''Nine laughed. A bright blush appeared upon my cheeks.

''SHUT UP BEFORE I FREEZE YOUR SORRY ASS!'' I yelled at him, then continued Walking as fast as possible to Eva's.

OooooooooooooooooooooooO

I stood placing bottles of potions neatly on the shelf humming melodies to let the time go by.

''EVA WE NEED YOUR HELP!' 'Torin yelled slamming his way into my house causing bottles of glass to fall.

''TORIN STOP KNOCKING OVER MY DAMN POTIONS FOR GOD-" I started to yell, but my voice quieted down in a calm collected tone. "who's she?''

''She passed out and I don't know what to do.'' He spastically spoke. I moaned in frustration, thinking to myself 'this better be an actual emergency.' I escorted Torin to a nearby room down the hall, setting the girl down on a soft bed spread and laying a rag on her forehead.

''She's just warm, she should wake up soon'' I asserted then walked out slapping the back of Torin's head.

OoooooooooooooooooO

''OW BITCH!'' I screamed at her then took my gaze back at the sleeping girl waiting for her to wake up with a worried expression sticking to my face like.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nightmares, I had nightmares, I saw my parents dieing in front of me over and over again, with my current Body floating invisibly above my much younger one, I could feel the tears rolling down my real face. I heard Shina's voice but she seemed a million miles away, 'Way too far to reach.' I thought, curled up in a small ball still floating above my parents twisted bloodied bodies.

OooooooooooooooooooooooO

"So your name is Shina..." One of the two retards said. I turned away from Astria's fear-ball. I looked at the boy and noticed he had teal eyes, similar to my own.

"I wasn't home when our parents died." I stated bluntly, turning back to Tia, "but Astria _WAS_ home, and saw it happen. All I saw was her running out, with blood all over her, she said we needed to run and hide." I finished looking sadly at her crying face. I took my small paw and wiped a tear away.''It's gonna be ok.'' I said softly.


	2. Vital information

_**I Have moved accounts!**_

This means that updates will no longer happen on this account, and I will just stop using this account in general. However, if you still wish to read my stuff go to my profile, the link to my new account is in there!

Since I'm still in the process of moving everything left here to there, some things may not be the same/might be missing. **Don't worry!** Soon enough I will have everything transferred over.

Thank you for your support!


End file.
